A New Rapture
by BTW-ibite
Summary: A maturing Little Sister, a boy that's grown up in hell, a completely different kind of Protector, and a city without Gods or Kings... Rated T for mild swearing, violence, and utter Bioshock-ness!
1. Prologue

**Just a heads up, I am new to having an account on and this is my very first story here. Please, bare with me through this. Reviews are welcome. Disclaimer: The plot and the OC's are mine, but the rest of Bioshock isn't.**

In a city gone to hell, underwater or not, one hears a different assortment of noises. Raving of angry ADAM addicts was a given, music was present most of the time as well, and there was always that rustling in the dark... Sometimes, for the really unfortunate ones, moaning and the metallic voice of a little girl singing was added to the platter. However, occasionally, the sound of sobs echo through the musky air of Rapture. This was not heard very often, but every once in a while it happened to fall on surrounding ears. Maybe that was why Mr. Jefferson followed it, because it was so rare. Or perhaps because he had a wife and son to support. He was still an upholder of the law, no matter who was in charge.

It just so happened to lead him to room 128 of the Sinclair Deluxe, where a woman sat sobbing next to an empty cradle. That is, if she could still be described as a woman after all the ADAM had taken effect on her body…

...

"It's o-okay, sweetheart. You… You're going to be just fine. After all, you are ju-just a child. Children do- no, no, no- can't die. My baby, ma-mama will protect you. Daddy thinks he can steal you away; bu-but he can't! No one can take y-. Don't close your eyes! Look at your mother when she is talking to you! Please, please don't slip away," the splicer sobbed over the cradle.

The 40-year-old man was tempted to go closer, to look inside the cradle and see if a child really was inside. However, curiosity killed the cat, and he didn't feel like taking a trip to the Vita Chamber. Instead of looking beyond the pink wooden bars of the bed, he sized up the crying woman.

Before the war, she was probably a reasonably good-looking lady. Not anymore, though. Her figure was curvy, but painfully thin. The elegant dress she wore was basically a rag now. One of her high shoes was missing a heel, and pistol ammo along with a Ryan Dollar was peeking out of the hole in her handbag. Once creamy and unblemished skin was layered with warts, boils, acne, and blackheads. The repeatedly bleached hair on her head was dirty and falling out. Still, she had the most beautiful eyes. They were dark blue like the ocean water seen out of every window and occasionally leaking in but within their depth was light that could only be compared to rays of sun seen by few people in Rapture. They enchanted all who so much as glanced at them. Despite their red and puffiness of the moment, he felt captured as well.

If there was nothing but a gram of sanity still left in her, it was worth a shot talking to her. It was his duty to keep his family safe. Killing as many druggies as possible helped him work to achieve that goal. Swallowing hard, he tipped his hat but kept one hand on the machine gun hanging from his belt. "Miss…?" Ramon Jefferson asked politely, in a quiet voice as not to startle her. The woman froze, her face still buried in her hands and her body leaning over the cradle. All of her sobs and whimpers stopped immediately. This made him feel uneasy. However, he proceeded. "Miss, I heard your distress and wondered if I could-"

"I left her for the theatre one night -ONE NIGHT- and you think you can take her! I'LL SHOW YOU!" The ADAM-influenced mother shrieked at him. Before he could say, "Canned tomatoes," she jumped over the cradle and began running towards him with a pipe raised high over her head. "Crap!" he yelled in surprised before removing his machine gun and holding down the trigger. In a matter of moments, she was laying on the floor with at least 50 bullets in her stomach. "Curtains… Close," were her last words before her body turned limp and her beautiful eyes glazed over. The officer crept forward as he wiped the sweat from his brow and put his gun back in his belt. With a remorseful sigh, he quickly looted her body. Wasn't there one sane person out there? He supposed not, especially with Sofia Lamb's mind control over the intercom.

"I guess it's time to return to the wife and kid," Mr. Jefferson chuckled, pushing the murder he just committed to the back of his mind. He suddenly remembered the cradle when walking through the doorway. If there really was a live child in it, it would be a sin to leave it to starve, or worse, he decided. Slowly but surely, toughening himself up for the sight of a dead baby, he walked across the room and peeked inside. On a dirty blanket and handmade pillow laid two dolls. One was like those he saw little girls skipping around with under their arms and the other was an expensive porcelain female doll. Surrounding them were lots and lots of candles with a few that had the needles of harvested Sisters stuck through them.

'One of those shrines, eh?' He thought with a wince, kneeling down and blowing out the candles. When the baby's bed was no longer a fire hazard, he carefully took the gorgeous porcelain out. His wife, Bethany, loved pretty things. Who knows? It might erase that worried expression tattooed on her face. Once the toy was tucked away with care, he looked at the Little Sister's doll. It didn't seem to be very unusual. A lot of those dolls could be found lying around, especially now that the first Bonded-Pair is active again. There were only two things that seemed to be different about this one; it was a doll of the Lancer Daddy, not the Alpha or the Bouncer, and there was a slip of paper tucked away in the worn rubber bands holding on his tank.

The middle-aged man decided to leave the "child's" doll as it was and leave it at the nearest vent. Who knows? It might be a message a Big Sister was going to deliver to the surface, and he didn't want to tangle with any Big Sis. Not so carefully, he shoved the other doll and left.

...

"Honey, I'm home," Mr. Jefferson called quietly into the apartment, setting all five locks and pushing the bookcase in front of the door before approaching the kitchen with caution. "Where were you? You had us scared to death! I was contemplating leaving Casper here alone and going out to find you." Bethany hissed at him with tear-filled eyes. Her husband offered a bitter half-smile and held her in his arms for a moment. "I'm here now though, aren't I? And look," he said before reluctantly let go of her and doing a funny little dance, "I still have all my limbs. Lieutenant Ramon Jefferson lives another day." Mrs. Jefferson didn't so much as crack a smile, though. Instead she stared at him with sorrowful eyes, thinking in the back of her mind, 'You are still alive, but for how long?'

She knew that one of these days, her Ramon would disappear just like Gloria's Harold, and she would be left to care for Casper alone. Then what would happen if she died? Her tears blurred her vision further and her shoulders shrunk. This reaction did not go unnoticed by her spouse, though. "There, there. I brought home a whole bunch of food and fresh water. Go get Casper from his room and we'll have dinner together."

The dining room table was a pretty quiet place, but it was the only place their small family talked to one another. Potted and canned food were eaten from filthy dishes but fresh water was drunk right from it empty jelly jar. Casper was the most talkative, describing his daily adventures in great depth with his mouth full. Most of those adventures happened inside his books. His parents were unwilling to introduce him to Rapture just yet. They would probably remain unwilling until the day he needed a gun of his own."By the way, on my trip to the market, I happened upon something that I think you will like, Beth." Mr. Jefferson announced in a grand voice before taking the wrapped-up gift from his bag and placing it in front of her.

"I hope you didn't set off security to get this for me. Whatever it is, it isn't worth it," Mrs. Jefferson answered, narrowing her eyes at him before carefully beginning to remove the duct tape and the newspaper to reveal the beautiful creation hidden within. Her eyes went wide as saucers and her lips formed a small 'o.' It was the most beautiful thing she saw since the war. Ramon grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat when he saw a small smile timidly creep onto his wife's face. No words came from her mouth. No words needed to. That smile said everything. The moment was one of complete bliss. That was, until…

"Father, were you able to find that book I ask for my birthday?" His son asked innocently. Mentally, Mr. Jefferson slapped his had with the palm of his hand. He knew he had forgotten sometime as he hurried home. But his own kid's birthday present? Laughing nervously, he shook his head. "Sorry, kido, I forgot," Casper's father openly admitted before watching his small face drop in absolute disappointment, "but I did bring you back something!" The young boy's eyes lit up once again. "You did? What is it?" He asked in excitement, bouncing in him chair. The older man smiled and put a strong hand on his head.

"Just give me a moment and I'll go get it," Mr. Jefferson promised before scrambling to his bedroom. What was he going to give him? What was he going to give his son? They didn't have much in the household, so if he gave Casper anything they already had he would know that his father didn't put any thought into his present, and he had stocked up so much on food that he hadn't bother to scavenge for anything else. Groping the pockets of his trench coat, he found a lump, which he took it out and examined. The Little Sister's doll. The Little Sister's doll. A horrifying sight to him or his wife, but maybe… Just maybe… Ramon took it into the kitchen, not bothering to think anymore of it. A bad present was better than no present at all.

"Here you go, son. I found it in one of the toyshops. Cost me a pretty penny, it did. However, it is all the rage among Rapurian children. I figure that my child should have one as well," he lied through his teeth and placed the doll on the table. Bethany swapped her small smile for a look of terror and clutched her own expensive doll to her chest. Casper stared at the Big Daddy Lancer doll for a moment before his face broke out in a huge smirk. "Thanks, dad! He looks like a comic book hero! Can I be excused so I can go play with my new toy, mom?" Beth and Ramon's son shouted out in joy. Mrs. Jefferson could speak though. Her lips moved, but no words came out. When his father dismissed him instead, she turned to him.

"What do you plan to do when we have to explain all of this," Bethany motioned everywhere around them as she spoke," to him? Hmmm? What do you plan to do when he tries to play with one of those yellow-eyed girls and her comic book hero? What do you plan to do when he asks why he no longer has an older sister?"

Ramon Jefferson didn't say anything back to his wife. Mostly, because he didn't have the words. Or the answers.

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue. It's not great and it doesn't have so much of that Bioshock-y goodness, I know, but it is one of the "Pavestones to lead the way." Chapter 1 will have Big Daddy in it, though. So don't you worry! ^_^**


	2. Let Her Mind Wander

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them greatly. **** Even the criticism helps mold me into a better writer. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It is much more eventful than the prologue, I can promise you that.**

Here's a fact; 90% of Big Sisters, Little Sisters, and Splicer's were wiped out by Subject Delta's run through Rapture and/or Sofia Lamb's dramatic leave. This statistic is not too unbelievable with a man so focus on getting his Little One back that he would sacrifice even the lives of the innocent and a woman willing to either have her way or kill everyone that threatens her. What is truly extraordinary is that the remaining 10% survived when they left. Rapture was many things, but it was not something that could be bested by a small group of individuals and a few well-placed bombs. No, no, she was much stronger than that.

She crumbled a little, but she survived. However, she did not offer any guidance to her remaining citizens. Rapture merely watching them in a patient, almost motherly manner. "What are you going to do now," she seemed to ask with each breath, "with no one to guide you?"

"We don't know," her citizens replied, "we _just don't know." _

…

Lotte sat a foot or two away from the light-filled portal as she waited for her Daddy to come. _Mr. B is so slow_, she thought. _Maybe he is stopping at the toyshop. Daddy sure does love his new toys._ Two loud knocks came on the outside of the vent and she immediately perked up. However, when that reassuring moan and equally noisy two steps back didn't follow, she shrunk back with her own "toy" clutched to her chest. The face of a living, male angel came into view outside the vent entrance. Then the world as she saw it melted away.

"Come out of there, you twerp!" The splicer demanded, groping the inside of the vent in hopes of snagging her. He was no longer a tranquil and beautiful man but an ugly and deformed stranger. Big Sister and Daddy didn't like strangers. So that meant, neither did she. "I know you're in there! I saw your eyes!"

"No touching!" Little Lotte screamed back, scrambling farther back into the vent. It was a difficult task for her, considering how small the vents seemed to be getting lately. A rush of rage swept through her as the baddie kept explaining in explicit detail all the bad things he was going to do to her. "Go away," the little girl yelled at him before impaling his hand on her toy. His yelp of surprise and pain was very satisfying, and so was watching his rose petals drip out in front of her. However, her state of vengeful bliss didn't long.

Using the hand that she pushed her ADAM extractor, the mean man dragged her out of her hiding place and onto the floor. The hard concrete scraped her head, but that was the least of her worries. "Huh. I gut's me a weedy little moppet here. Too bad, so sad. Don't worry, baby, you're mine now." The stranger taunted before taking the cigar from his thin and bleeding lips and crushing it under his boot. Lotte tried to stab him in the leg with her needle and run but was caught. Keeping one foot on her stomach so she couldn't escape, he quickly ripped the top off her Sippy-cup and chugged down the deluded ADAM.

"Hmm, great stuff you got here, kid. But now I'm ready for the main meal." He commented, discarding the broken tool and moving on to the Little Sister. It was harder with Lotte because she was at least 13-years-old and all her thrashing, biting, kicking, and slapping. Eventually, the splicer lost his patience and merely slamming the girl into the ground again. "YOU LOSE, BRAT," were that last words Lotte heard as he raised his wrench far above his head to bash her head in. The blow never came, though. Only the sound of a drill swirling and the feel of rose petals pooling over her dress.

When Lotte opened her eyes again, the bad man was all gone. A knight in golden armor, staring at her warmly, with one silky gloved hand offer in concern was standing before her and an angel lay by her side, framed in rose petals. The world around her was colored cream, white, and red. Blinking slowly, she ignored her Protector's hand and got up by herself. "I didn't like being alone, Daddy," she told him. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't use to situations of almost getting harvested. She had been an ADAM Gatherer for 6 years and, without any one or cause to follow, Rapture was running mad.

Mr. Bubbles gave an apologetic moan and hung his head in shame. Lotte wanted to stay mad at him for dilly-dallying and not being there to protect her, but couldn't find the heart to. "Come on, Daddy, I need to find a new toy before we can find anymore angels. Okay?" The Little Sister said, looking at the angel next to her with a sigh. The Big Daddy moaned enthusiastically and offered her a ride on his back, but she refused the offer. She was getting to be a big girl, even the baddies noticed, and she was outgrowing piggyback rides.

"Time to go! Be sure to keep up," she laughed back to him before running ahead. The Protector allowed her to lead, following in his elephant running style.

…

"Come on. There has to be one around here somewhere! Keep on looking, Daddy. We'll find it." Lotte called over her shoulder. She ripped the silky white sheet off another broken display case. There had been many glittering glass cases that held special toys during the reign of "Mother" Lamb, when Splicers claimed it was, "The way by which they were saved." After the betrayal of Sofia, most of the shrines were torn down or violated in some way. Kind of like the dolly model of Mr. Ryan in Ryan Amusements was turned into a piñata after he betrayed them.

Lotte hadn't been affected by the loss. Although Mrs. Lamb had dragged her done to Rapture using a Big Sister, she hadn't seen her as a mother. Tenenbaum had been a mother to her, but Mama Tenenbaum had gone away without her. She wasn't ever coming back, either. Mama had taken the few girls she could gather up, thinking that everything would stop after Sofia went away. It didn't.

Big Sisters still stole new girls from the surface (although in a more discreet manner), Little Sisters still gathered ADAM, Big Daddies still protected Little Ones, surfacers still stumbled upon (and died in) Rapture, and splicers still killed everything that stood in the way of their next fix of ADAM. They were stuck in a deep dark pit, with no chance of escape.

"I really hate mothers, Mr. B. I really do. Why do we have to have mommies? Can't the doctor just give all the babies to their daddies?" The Little Sister hissed between her teeth, loathing clear in her voice. She tugged another tarp aside and examined the broken glass underneath. Still, no special toy for her and Daddy to use. _What a pity,_ she thought before finally noticing the lack of moaning and thunderous steps. "Mister… Mr. Bubbles?"

Little Lotte turned around carefully to confirm her fears. Her Big Daddy had disappeared! She frowned uncertainly and hopped from one foot to the other. He was hulking and strong as an ox, he couldn't have just vanished in thin air! _Mr. B wouldn't… Leave me, would he?_ For a few moments, she stuck on that wonder. Just cause she couldn't gather ADAM right away didn't mean she should be regarded as a common houseplant! Enraged and quite hurt, the Sister ran through the only exit to the room in pursuit of her missing Daddy.

"Where are you going, Mr. Bubbles? You have to help me!" She cried out and began to quickly search out the rooms. Being so big and loud, he couldn't have gotten too far without her knowing. This hypothesis proved to be correct. Standing in front of a vent, with the discarded toy of a saved Sister, was her Daddy. _Mr. B wasn't leaving. He was helping._ Lotto thought in surprise before an intense feeling of guilt ran over her. Avid to get back to gathering ADAM as a gift for him, she ran up to his side and gently took his find away. She took a moment to hug it (more like one would a new teddy bear than a needle used to extract blood from corpses) before tugging on his hand.

The Big Daddy didn't succumb to the tugging of his Little Sis like he usually did, though. Instead, he stood frozen in place like the golden statue that she saw him as. Lotte looked at him, confused. First he wandered off without her, and now he refused to gather? Was he sick?

"Stop fooling around this instant! The angels are singing and my belly is empty. We need to go put some ADAM in the oven for-" Lotte lectured, yanking and tearing at his arm until he had enough and fell over. She had just enough time to scurry out of the path of the falling giant, but stared at him in wide-eyed shock. Daddy had superhuman strength, like heroes in those pretty picture books she sometimes found lying around! There was no way that she'd ever be able to knock him out like that. "D-daddy… Open our eyes. This is no time for a nap," she sputtered, on the bars in front of his face so he was facing her.

There was just one problem. The portholes of his helmet were dark gray, and that gray soon spread out to the rest of her golden vision. Lotte did her very best to blink away the tears as they welled up in her eyes. "Big girls aren't supposed to be lonely… Please, get up Mr. Bubbles. Please!" She begged, burying her face in her hands in order to block out the scary world around her while she mourned. _Run away!_ Her human subconscious whispered to her. _Anything that can take down Daddy so fast is bad news! Go to a vent, find another Protector and Gatherer pair to tag along with, or call on a Big Sister. Don't just stand there! _ However, the Little Sister didn't so much as give its suggestions a second thought. She merely stood and sobbed.

**Review button… Please? It lets me know that I'm not just typing away to no one but the face in the mirror and Relient K blasting on my iHome. That would be sad. T_T**


	3. Enemy or Friend? Pt1

**Sorry that this is so very, very late! I have a bad habit of pushing all my work off to the last minute, so my week has been full of projects that I had been procrastinating on for a while now. Any way, no more excuses… Enjoy!**

What to do, what to do…? If you are clinging to your last scrap of sanity in an insane world, what do you do? Despite what most people belief, there are several different options. One, you could throw that scrap away and merge into the mad world around you. Two, you die trying to form the psychotic city into someplace your scrap of sanity would thrive. Three, you could simply die. It's easy as that. Four, you could search out for any like-minded citizens residing in the same hell hole and cower in the dark. This was the second most commonly picked option, next to number three. Or, finally… Five, you could hold on to your scrap of sanity, tuck it away somewhere safe, and change yourself.

Change excludes splicing, because that would lead back to number one. No, a different kind of change would be in order. A change that could only be thought of or understood by those with a thinking head on their shoulders and at least a scrap of sanity. So if you are clinging to your last scrap of sanity, in the insanity called Rapture, and have not already chosen an option from one through four, it is highly suggested that you at least attempt to make that change. Be cautious and be clever, for you never know who is watching in Rapture anymore.

To survive with that bit of sanity in tact, you must make a statement that doesn't have "Splicer bait" or "Big Daddy doormat" in it. Who knows? Maybe you'll catch the eye of someone. Then your chances of ending up with option number three would, at the very least, be lowered by 50%.

…

Time past too quickly when mourning. Although, the Little Sister couldn't really tell how long she spent crying by his side. It seemed the clock's tickers stood still as she followed her mental conditioning blindly. Her patience soon overpowered that instinct, though, and soon she had stopped sobbing. All her bawling increased the chances of being found by a Splicer. Still, she somberly stood in one of those forgotten little rooms in Arcadia. Sometimes the shout of a baddie would echo into her sanctuary, and Lotte would hide by the door with plans to stab any intruder with her toy. However, they never came and, with each scare, she began to calculate.

Slowly, Lotte returned to the side of her fallen Protector and rested his hands over his belly the way she saw Snow White in a storybook. He was growing cool, but he remained loose. Considering what Uncle Steinman told her about angels on one of her visits to her invisible Aunt Aphrodite, he had probably –gone away- an hour ago. _Poor daddy. You shouldn't have followed the angels._ She thought as she face sagged with guilt. The Dead Daddy's "daughter" gave his humongous, gloved hand one last squeeze before scampering away.

Little Lotte had been to almost every part of Rapture at least once. She had traveled through tunnels, vents, trains, and even a hacked bathysphere once with her Big Sister. In all her exploration, she had charted a mental map. However, the frightening real of Rapture had never been around long enough to explore. Not that she went out of her way to do so the majority of the time. Most Sisters avoided the alternate universe.

It was only when Lotte purposely put herself in danger or annoyed a living angel did she get glimpses of the world as it really was. Only glimpses though. Big Sis and Daddy kept her safe and admonished her for these rash actions.

"At least there will be some reason for this," the young girl muttered to herself quietly before peeking out the doorway to the long stretch of land in front of her. Arcadia was known for these fields. Lotte loved them when she was with Mr. B and approached them with caution when alone. It was the perfect place to get ambushed or be caught. After a careful inspection of the surrounding area, she crept across in order to attract the least amount of attention as possible. No jeers from strangers. No shuffles in the dark. Not even the caw from one of the very, very few surviving birds living in the trees. Unusual, but good. Everything was going well so far. Of course, "so far" being the key word.

Not wasting time waiting for something bad to happen, the vulnerable Gatherer continued on her rushed journey in search of a vent. Even with the chaos around her seeming calm and nearly safe, she knew better than to take time and smell the roses. Especially when the roses turned into puddles of crimson blood. Lotte padded down the next hallway, occasionally looking back to the skyscraper-like trees as she racked her brain for the location of the nearest vent.

If everything she processed from riches to rags was correct, then she would find a vent soon enough. The statue crafted from broken pipes and rubber cement at the fork in her path appeared as a Big Daddy in her dream world, didn't it? She hesitated for a moment, staring at the scrap art with her head cocked to the side before nodding. _Yep. If you turned your head horizontal and squinted really hard, it looked like a Rosie Daddy. _She understood with a smile.

_Right, cause right is always right_. Lotte decided instantaneously, fondly remember the nonsensical statement that a younger Sister. She walked half way down the right passageway before pausing as she thought it through. _Unless left is right. But doesn't that mean right is left._ Turning on her heels with a new solution, she began to back track to where the fork was. In her opinion, Scary-Rapture wasn't that bad. It didn't hurt her eyes with all its brightness. Plus, without the meanies, it was almost nice: broken, but nice.

It seemed, with that, the lost girl jinxed her. As she was walking back, an overcast of shadows that she hadn't noticed before game to greet her. It made shivers run down her spine. "I'm not afraid of the dark," she snorted after barely a millisecond. The darkness crept closer, as if to prove her wrong. The mature Little Sister didn't back down, though. Instead, she straightened her spine defiantly and stomped her foot to enforce her words. "I'm not afraid to the dark!" She repeated loudly, glaring down at the shadows. And, Lotte noticed with a certain amount of pride, that blackness creeping forward stopped in its tracks. Keeping her willful pose, she waited patiently for them to disappear completely.

It didn't work out that way, though. Rather than go away, the shadows rushes forward and surrounded her. They were sticky like the ink strangers painted on the walls with. Just their presence so close made her anxious. She suddenly wanted a box of crayons to scribble out that inky art, even though she had a dislike for drawing after growing subconscious about her terrible skills. She didn't cower for long though.

Someone and some_thing_'s eyes were drilling holes into her. Little lasers that saw through her tough expression to the entirely different feelings she swallowed hard to keep from showing. One of those feelings just happened to be fear. "I'm not afraid," Lotte lied this time to the possessor of those eyes. She could tell without even seeing them that they knew she was being dishonest. "But…" She continued, this time truthfully, "I'm not stupid either."

Just like she usually saw her Big Sister aim fireballs, Lotte threw her needle in the general direction where she felt the eyes and took off as fast as her gangly legs could take her. The grunt from behind her proved that she had hit something, and encouraged her to run even faster. _Whatever it is, it isn't going to be happy with me. _She knew for a fact. Her heart was beating like a drum when she finally broke out of the shadows. Still, the pursued Sister didn't dare slow down her pace. Heavy footsteps mimicked her own.

After bursting out of the hallway and into a new room, she frantically began to search for shelter. It didn't matter if she found a vent anymore. All Lotte needed was somewhere to hide. Once she was safe again, she would think of a new plan. The room wasn't very big, so there wasn't much of anything she could pile up on top of herself if she wanted to go that rout. It looked a bit like a work or gardening shop. A whole lot of desks piled with tools framing the room and the big block in the middle of it.

An idea formed quickly in her mind and she began frantically tapped on it. It sounded hallow! She shuffled around the rim of it on her hands and knees before finally finding the crawl door. The footsteps from the hallway were getting louder. Time was running out! Scared out of her wits, Lotte got inside and closed the small door after her so her chances of being found were reduced. Not a moment too soon either.

As soon as the exhausted girl was inside, hugging her legs to her chest and doing her very best to slow her breathing, the door to the hallway was flung open. The dark beast wasn't so much as panting from the chase. It merely walked in soberly and began to search the room. It wasn't gentle as it rooted through everything, either. Desks, tools, and everything else that were considered in the way were thrown away. She wouldn't be surprised if the damages it caused were equivalent to those of a natural disaster. Who knows? Maybe it _was_ a natural disaster.

Barely a quarter of an hour later, the ruckus outside stopped. Lotte was willing to bet a bellyful of ADAM (if she had one) that the room was in complete shambles. It didn't matter to her, though. All she wanted was for the monster to go away. Why couldn't it just go away? She let out soft sigh, forgetting her position momentarily, until the footsteps stopped completely. _What… What's happening,_ the tween thought in alarm. Just like the figure outside, she froze up. Then a new sound came from the silent-but-deadly animal. Sniffing, like her ADAM sense.

Then, the thing or person outside her hiding place merely walked away out the same automated door to the hall in which he entered from. No more evil baddy, once again, the Little Sister was safe for the moment. Unsure where it went, she only opened the crawl door half an inch before peeking out. If she had not leaned forward to do so, a large chunk of cement would have smashed into her head. A drill, longer and sharper than any of those belonging to a Bouncer Daddy peeled away at the barrier of her happy place and dragged a scream from her throat.

She scrambled as far away from it as possible but then the opposite wall was under attack. Then the other and, finally, the last bit of protection she had left. The abuse continued until all four pieces of solid cement all but crumbled. Lotte couldn't look. Only when it was done did she look up. What she saw certainly wasn't the average Splicer… And it sort of resembled her Big Sister and Daddy.

It was male, she could tell by the outline of the silhouette. At least a good foot taller than her older sibling and, she judged from the condition of the room, at least as strong. Much like her Big Sister, his outfit was made from pieces of her Daddy's. A Rosie Daddy suit had been cut and sewed together to fit his lanky form. He wore three belts across his torso. Two belts were going in opposite diagonal directions to aid in supporting the two tanks on his back. The remaining one was used to keep a loose pair of pants from falling off his being. (She guessed he didn't like wearing the skin-tight scuba-suit pants alone.)

The kneepads attached to his extra pants as well as the boots he was wearing also were the Rosies. The drill, although it had clearly been upgraded and enhanced, was a signature of the Bouncer Daddy. His elbow guards looked a bit like the Bouncer's helmet, and his metal arm leg bands (welded to a closer fit) probably came from that Daddy, too. There was even an ode to the Alpha Series, shown by the weight hanging on a thick rope around his neck. The only thing about him that held no relevance to the Protectors was his helmet. Despite the obvious fact that he swam outside Rapture's walls, his helmet resembled a gas mask.

Uncertainly, Lotte rose to her feet. She stared openly at the man in front of her with curiosity written across her forehead. In response, the being she had considered a monster held out one of his hands and groaned. Correction, he tried his best to groan. His "voice" wavered and croaked, as if it were not fully developed yet. However, his attempt did not go unappreciated. She got up from the rumble and took his hand tugging him towards the door neither of them had gone through yet.

"Let's go find an angel, Prince Bubbles," Little Lotte offered patiently to which he nodded avidly.

**Speaking of late, I'm regretting not watching the clock which means I'm gonna post this and head straight to bed. Sorry if there are any stupid mistakes. I read it over but I might have missed a few. Tomorrow I'll read it again and edit if things are need. Have a nice day!**

**Review… I beg of you. (That rhymed, too!)**


	4. Enemy or Friend? Pt2

**Thank you for all the Author/Story Favorites and Alert Requests. You might not think so, but they mean a lot. Another update, just for you. 'Cause I love you. 3 Ya know… In that writer-to-dedicated-readers sort of way.**

Lotte's new Protector was very strange, she could tell right off the bat. He didn't force her to hold hands or throw her onto his back when something bad came like Daddy did. Nor did he bitch at her to stay in the basket and not to make any sort of contact with the living angels like Big Sister did. Prince Bubbles, as she had named him, merely let her wander ahead using her ADAM sense while he unzipped any strangers to look at him the wrong way. When she found an angel, the young girl didn't even have to wait for an encouraging moan.

Something wasn't quite right about him, the girl behind the mental conditioning knew. However, as a Little Sister, he seemed perfectly… _Perfect_, she thought, choking on the last bit of ADAM that came from her sippy-cup. Prince Bubble didn't resemble a warrior or a beautiful butterfly queen. In fact, if she didn't feel that warm feeling of security settle in her belly, she would have mistaken him for an angel. Well, a very fancy angel. _Yes… A very, very special living angel_, the Gatherer thought dreamily as she shoved her needle in to the artery of another sleeping angel. She grinned a little when she saw how beautifully the blood oozed out.

Eventually, Little Lotte grew bored of finding ADAM. Instead, she stole glances at the odd male keeping strangers away. Whether these sneak peeks were noticed or not wasn't obvious, considering Prince Bubbles had what one of her older siblings had called a "poker face" and was silent when his Sister didn't grew tense as the splicers charged in. "Prince Bubbles…?" She asked with extreme caution. A dull, prolonged croak came from the being behind her along with a light push forward with his drill when she stopped followed her senses.

Lotte knew such a harsh gesture was almost considered outlawed among Bonded Pairs, but pushed it to the back of her mind. There were other things to think about at the moment. "Where do you come from? Daddies came from the Sleepy Sea God to protect his angel-watchers. Big Sister is a grownup angel-watcher. But this is the first time I've seen you." She questioned, straightening her posture and innocently looking down at her feet as she walked. Apparently, her act of childish curiosity was not bought. The Protector made a short noise somewhere between a growl and a scoff. Lotte had heard this sound on several occasions from her Big Sister, although in a higher pitch.

It meant, "Mind your own business." Which was fine with bonding from Sister to Sister, but from her new Protector it was less than appreciated. It was, without a doubt, a really dumb move on his part.

The 13-year-old girl stopped in her tracks so suddenly that the Protector following ran into her. He omitted a low groan of impatience and confusion. "I'm full, _Your Majesty_. Take me home," she said almost mockingly. Lotte's eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth drawn into a small frown. It was obvious that she was in no mood to gather more ADAM that would only end up in his belly. Instead, she plotted to go back to the vent and get a Daddy to escort her. _Prince Bubbles is mean._ She thought to herself, examining her reflection in the glass bottle. However, it turned out that he was also stubborn.

The prince of Bubbles grunted unhappily and point to the glowing corpse, urging her to gather. However, all the response he got was a stare of distaste that practically said, "Seriously?" With a loud groan, he dragged one gloved hand over his face to display his annoyance. Lotte narrowed her eyes back at him, sending the message that she did not appreciate the gesture, and proceeded to walk away. "Coming on. Hidey hole is this way," she announced. Still, he did not follow her like a good Protector, preferring to stand pointing to the fallen angel.

"Nu-uh! I'm _bored_! I want to go home." Little Lotte hissed in her fury, crossing thin and disease-ridden arms over her flat chest. They had a glaring contest until Prince Bubbles gave another grunt and began sauntering in her wake. Grinning in triumph, she turned her back on him and began walking again. Well, she continued walking until two hands lifted her, with a bruising amount of strength, up and tossed her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "Hey," she yelled out in surprise before having the breath knocked out of her. An almost mechanical chuckle came from her captor, and then he broke out in a run that rivaled that of her Big Sister. 

If she had the air to do so, the Little Sister would have protested and whined. Prince Stupidity was not only touching her while she was annoyed with him, but he was being rough too. "I can't wait to get rid of you," she muttered, pushing on the sharp edge of his shoulder in order to make herself more comfortable. It was wasted effort. As long as he was holding her in this position with so much force, there was no way she could move. _Hang in there for a little while, almost time for beddy-bye_. Lotte thought with a small smile. Her carrier chuckled eerily again, causing her previously relaxed muscles to tense up.

It was like he was trying to make her uneasy. "I'll show him," Little Lotte muttered to herself before bending one knee and giving him a swift kick. She meant for it to be for his shin, but the awkward way she was bent landed the kick in his gut. Although he was lucky it didn't hit where thesundon'tshine, Boy Bubbles stopped and dropped her in pain. The concrete hit her head pretty hard, leaving a reasonable sized gash on the scalp. It hurt, but the slug in her belly went to work quickly and healed it. Not the same could be said for her companion.

"Prince?" She asked in concern, getting up on her tippy-toes to observe him as he slowly recovered. Even though her abilities and aggression were increasing as she aged, Big Sister took her punches and kicks as if they were the batting of a kitten's paw. Why was Prince Bubbles waiting so long?

"Prince? You're a good boy, aren't you? Big Sister was a good girl. Now she's a Butterfly Queen. If you're a good boy-" Lotte rambled on before the struck Protector rose again. This time the portholes of his helmet were bright red. Not rose-red or cherry-red. No, his was a blood-lusting shade. He watched her with neither compassion nor love. Prince Bubbles didn't see her as a little Caterpillar Princess anymore. All she was in the reflection of his glossy, dark armor was a nuisance staring at him with bulging, yellow eyes.

Therefore, she did what any other good girl would do, and that was _run_. With a short scream, Lotte dashed in the opposite direction, pushing down everything possible in her wake. The ex-prince did not anticipate her to have enough free will to flee from her Protector, so he was delayed in the chase. Once the realization had set in though, he ran after her without a second thought. And without looking down. Lotte would have stopped to giggle at his clumsiness if not for the fact her heart was beating away inside her throat.

Even at top speed, Lotte still couldn't outrun him. In less than a minute, he was dragging her backward by the collar of her dress. "I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl," she whispered, as if trying to convince him of the fact. However, his portholes didn't so much as flicker with uncertainly as he reached forward. Prince Bubbles was going to punish her now…

Or at least she thought he was, until a loud shout stopped him in his tracks. The confused Sister peeked out from one tightly closed eye in search of the sound. Daddy? No, it came from above and Daddy couldn't get up in high places. Big Sister? No, the sound was too low. It certainly couldn't be a stranger, which left only one possible person. From the one of the monstrous tree jumped down another creature. Another Prince. _Another Prince?_ Lotte wondered in bewilderment. How many of these things were there? None of her other Sisters had said anything about a new Protector. _Unless… _Maybe none of her sister had talked because none of her Sisters had lived to talk! She began to tremble gently. This was the Delta scare all over again, except this time one the one forced to figure it out.

As the new Prince approached, Little Lotte shrunk as slowly as possible (as not to arouse suspicious) away. The two weren't exactly the same. Whereas her own Prince had appeared as a noble man in all black with a golden glow (that reminded her of angels) to him, this stranger boy was dressed in all white except for knee-high black boots and gold buttons and zippers. As for their Protector uniforms, they were both piecemealed together. The new arrival's was a bit lighter in color, which Lotte guessed made his wardrobe change. He didn't have a drill, either, and there were thee weird lumps on his back.

The Gatherer didn't get a better glance, though, accounting that her "Protector" once again tossed her over his shoulder when he saw how far away she had crawled. Then, the two great Princes started to chat. Or, at least that is what she guessed they were doing. Sometimes she noticed her Daddy with other Daddies, and it was almost as if they were communicated through a light flashes and different groans. Listening intently, Lotte wished she knew what they were saying to one another. However, their voices were a little too far from Daddy's for her to translate. However, looking over her shoulder subtly, she could understand a few of gestures.

The white prince pointed to the right, a way she knew led to bathysphere station. The black prince rolled his head slightly and waved his drill slightly in the directly of the Hidey Hole that they were heading to. He followed it with running the index finger of his gloved hand horizontally across his throat. Lotte swallowed her fear and kept a poker face to the best of her ability. Her accusations had been confirmed; it was time to high tail it out of there. As the white prince came half an inch closer, she suddenly threw up her legs. This time her target, underneath his chin, was hit perfectly. Not with enough force to hurt him, but just enough to be one hell of a surprise. The being supposed to keep her out of harm's way promptly dropped her on the ground as another punishment and went to look at his buddy.

"BIG SISTER!" Lotte screamed at the top of her lungs, and then repeated, "BIG SISTER! BIG SISTER BIG SIST-" Both Princes scrambled over and clamped their hands over her mouth. _So, they do have an ounce of intelligence inside their heads_. She thought, kicking and continuing to scream, "BIG SISTER!" It wasn't long before her throat was raw and her mouth black and blue from the pushing of the black prince. Her point got across though. An answering shriek echoed through Arcadia.

The Princes knew they didn't have much time, she could tell by their frantic motions. Why not make out a deal? "You better run away, or Big Sister will unzip you. If you go away and leave me alone, I promise to tell her you at least saved a handful of Sisters." She said with about as much sanity as a Little Sister could muster. Her current "Protector" looked at his Gatherer and then to his companion. The message almost written in crayon over his helmet was, "What do you think we should do?" Lotte knew she was most likely lying to them, but still it was a pretty good plan.

However, the Prince dressed in pure white shook his head sadly. His counterpart grinned behind his gas mask (she could tell by the awful pattern of wrinkles in the leather) and shoved Lotte over to him before reloading all his weapons, including is Eve. Little Lotte turned white as a sheet under the dirt and effects of ADAM. All those big boy toys… Was he going to hurt her Big Sister? "No… W-wait," she begged. Another piercing scream came, this time from a closer location, and neither of the two new Protectors wasted time of her feeble requests. The white prince picked up the Little Sister and pushed her over his shoulder into a broken Rosie air tank. She was forced to bring her legs tight up against her torso and keep her head down to fit.

As soon as the hinged top of the tank was closed, Lotte felt him start to sprint away at the same speed a Bouncer charged with his drill. Away from his companion and the battle he would have with the one person in Rapture that she loved.

**I've been waiting to bring out Big Sister soon. This story had Splicers, Big Daddies, Little Sisters, and now it has Big Sisters. (Horray!~) She was my favorite character of Bioshock 2, despite the fact that her battle as hard. Who was your favorite character of Bioshock and its sequel? Are you excited about Bioshock Infinitive? Will these questions finally get someone to review?**


	5. A Meeting with Sander Cohens

**Okay, I lied. Big Sister will not be appearing so soon. Originally I planned to introduce her in this chapter. But now I realize that would mean her first appearance would be a fighting scene, which was the only way a player could interact with her in Bioshock 2. Therefore, until a better opportunity arises, she will remain unseen. Thought of, but not physically there. I will be beginning this chapter with her beforehand knowledge, though. (Mostly because I already typed it up and don't want to run the risk of losing it.)**

"Things are not always as they seem." "Don't judge a book by its cover." These are both very common sayings, no? However, no matter how many times they are stressed from toddler years to adulthood, humans usually throw both pieces of helpful advice into the wind when they come across a situation not to their liking. It's just the way it works. Rapture has more than its fair share of faults. It's not hard to believe that some habits came from the Surface, the very place it strived so hard to rid itself of. Even beggars can be choosers. This goes especially when those beggars happen to be addicted to ADAM and the book to be judged is standing between them and their next fix.

One of the things that are familiar with judgment in Rapture is, without a doubt, the Big Sister. Big Sisters, actually, but the betrayed followers of Sophia Lamb still see them the same. Each teenage girl is still the same bitchy little ADAM hoarder, in the eyes of the Splicers. These girls weren't even human in the eyes of those that would have harvested them when they were little. Now, it is their turn to harvest.

There is more to these broken beings, though. Only Little Sisters are able to look pass the Big Sister suit (or Butterfly Queen dress, as they see it.) Which is kind of ironic, considering the Little Sisters are the ones hurt the most by their "older siblings." Splicers merely die. The younger ADAM-collecting girls have slugs implanted in their bellies by amateur surgeons, their memories diluted, families stolen away, and lives are constantly put in jeopardy... Then there is puberty, of course, which is in even less enjoyable than it is for regular females.

Still, in a city where "Daddies" come and go, "Mommies" are almost considered outlawed, and "Strangers" raise far more dangers than they do on the Surface, Little Sisters need someone to look up to. It didn't really matter that the Big Sisters were the ones who made them into "monsters." All it boiled down to the fact there were seven of their older siblings always on beck and call. And call they would. The younger ones called for reasons so feeble as they were too impatient to wait for a Big Daddy to knock on their vent and the older ones for reasons so important as near harvesting.

…

Lotte proved not to be a willing kidnapping victim. She screamed and nearly fell out the Sister-carrying-tank on so many occasions that the monstrous being holding the girl against her will took her out. At first she thought he was going to put her down and abandon her for Big Sister to find, and relaxed. However, these proved not to be his intentions. Instead, he gave her a shift and reasonably weak jab to the gut. It knocked the air out of her, but didn't hurt. Once she was breathless and limp, he quickly crushed her (uncomfortably) to his torso and continued running.

Another few screeches followed in the same minute before Big Sis's final battle cry rang out. _Oh, she is_ mad. The Little Sister thought smugly, giving her captor a smirk. That was good. Fury made her invincible. There was no way that baddie could hurt Big Sis at the top of her game. "She's gonna 'x' your eyes. But all you have to do is put me down and I'll convince her to let you off free for good behavior," she whispered in a singsong tone of voice. A fair deal; better than any a typical Sister-stealer or -harasser would get. It was obvious by the negative groan and lack of stopping that he was refusing.

Once again, a battle cry from her older sibling echoed through the empty halls of Arcadia. He paused momentarily and readjusted her in his arms, boosting her up a bit to maintain restrictions on her movements. Lotte looked over his shoulder in their wake. _Any minute now, Big Sister is going to come running in and make everything better_, she knew. The high, loud screams continued though. How much of a challenge was her former Protector?

She was so consumed in what was happening farther away from them that she hadn't bothered to notice where they were going. When the noisy opening of an automatic door brought her back to her surroundings, the young girl's efforts to break away from her kidnapper were renewed. The bathysphere! Big Sister wouldn't be able to find them immediately if they left Arcadia. It would give him plenty of time to harvest and dispose of her. She would never see her other Sisters again. Like many of the other Little Ones that had been killed before her, she would merely disappear without a name.

"Stop! Stop right now! Down! Put. Me. _Down!_" The gatherer yelled with the last of her breath. As expected, he didn't even slow down his pace. He merely ignored her like her voice was just as common as the dripping of water in Rapture. So she tried a new tactic. With slow reassurance, she filled in her lungs to the brim and let out a long string of curses in German. They were slurred together, as if she couldn't way to get them out. Lotte herself didn't know where they came from, no matter how hard she racked her brain.

Wherever the words came from (_and whatever they meant_, she added mentally,) they certainly caught his attention. With as much of an expression of shock as his mask could show, the white prince stood like a statue and held the Little Sister a few inches away from him as he stared. She used this moment of silence and stillness between them to keep from yelling herself hoarse. "Why can't I go home? I wanna go home," she croaked calmly.

Broken from his trance, he shook his head and finished the remaining distance to the bathysphere at an even pace. Once inside, Lotte was placed carefully on one of the padded benches. While she curled up and began to rock herself back and forth like Big Sis once did, he set their next location to Fort Frolic and pulled the lever. The "Prince" sat as far away as possible. The two had come to a sort of truce. _"I'm sorry,"_ the wrinkles in his mask read.

"_Screw you. Tell that to my younger Sisters when they are drawing me on the Wall of Lost Sisters,"_ her body language replied.

…

The trip to Fort Frolic wasn't as long as it was awkward, like putting a lion and the baby goat that was going to be slaughtered for the lion's dinner in the same pen. When it was time to exit the bathysphere, Lotte no longer fought or spoke. She merely got up and waited like a good girl, glaring when the lion insisted on holding her hand. Despite the knowledge of her approaching doom and the fact she was brought here against her will, she still took given time to survey her new environment.

Big Sisters never let the Little Ones gather in Fort Frolic. They said that on Andrew Ryan's son's way through saving "the Lucky Ones," he had forgotten to take out the trash there; the trash being an artist by the name of Sander Cohen. Curiosity had her the first time she saw a beautiful blond lady on a poster advertising Eve's Garden in Fort Frolic, but her Protectors always kept her away. Now she was being led here by the last Protector she would ever have. Well, the scenery wasn't disappointing. The nightmare world was foreboding but beautiful nevertheless.

"Where are we going?" The expressionless girl asked, ducking as a stranger's meat hook flew over her head. The bigger, badder monster made quick work of them and reclaimed his hold on her hand. He produced a low, uneven groan that she couldn't understand and kept walking. However, his steps held more hesitation now. White prince had something he was willing to walk on glass in order to avoid. _This is interesting_, she thought. _I wonder what has him so nervous…_

It didn't take long to find out. As soon as they crept across the ballroom, all doors were suddenly locked down and doorways became crowded with Splicers, who merely watched Lotte and her kidnapper. Music, just loud enough not to be distracting, began to play. Confetti and streamers flew through the air. Then a man slowly descended down the grand staircase. He wasn't young as Big Sister but he wasn't as old as some of the Big Daddies either. Probably a few decades over his middle ages, she guessed. His face was painted white with bright red lips, heavily lashed green eyes, and slick black eyebrows and mustache. Without her Sister-sight in effect, Lotte could plainly see the worn condition of his suit and the blood staining it in several areas.

"Well, if it isn't the Moth King. Where is your friend? Did you two have a rendezvous with a Big Sister, perhaps?" He investigated, in a voice that almost be described as soothing. It seemed to have the opposite reaction on her captor, causing him to tense up as still as a board. When it became clear that he wasn't going to answer, the man with the soothing voice turned his attention to the Little Sister who was obviously watching him. Lotte blushed faintly underneath the dirt, grime, and Splicer blood that layered over her skin after he had caught her staring.

"Oooooh. Is this the little girl you were fighting over?" He purred, crouching down to her level and taking the hand that was not currently in her travel's companion's death grip. "She's older than the others you've brought. Pretty, though. My muse is constantly changing tastes, with that short attention span of hers. Maybe one of these days I could burrow this one? I've never painted an angel gatherer before. And you have _so _many." The man continued to the white prince as he scanned her face. Lotte smiled at him lightly, not sure if she should feel insulted that he was asking her harvester and not her.

"How would I immortalize you, my dear? Acrylics? Watercolors? Charcoal? Pen or Pencil? No, no… I think the only way to paint you is using that lovely stuff you have in your tummy." He chuckled, pressing his hand to her abdomen, directly over the slug cradled inside her stomach. Lotte grimaced and immediately pulled back. However, the hand that was previously holding hers had crept up her arm and now clenched around her elbow, keeping her in place.

"I don't want to play witchu," the Little Sister told him defiantly, pulling harder on her caught arm. The white prince was lunging forward to free her from the stranger's grip, but she worked faster. Feeling the man's bloody gloved finger press into the flesh of her belly, she kicked out and struck his shin. The strike was successful and, with a pained cry, the weirdo let go and began hopping on one leg. Lotte dashed away and hid behind her temporary Protector. Her biological parents passed down tall genes to her. So she could peek out behind the monster's shoulder blade.

"You little bitch! Perhaps you would make a better living statue!" The injured man hissed angrily at her. His eyes were crazy. _Crazy eyes. Crazy eyes. Crazyeyescrazyeyescrazyeyes!_ Lotte thought, deliberately sinking deeper into her mental conditioning in hope of escaping the squirming of the terrified slug in her stomach and the yelling. She could almost sense his dangerous fury, even though he had been laughing and murmured gaily just a second ago. Maybe he was bipolar.

After playing Keep-Away with the homicidal stranger for a few moments, Prince Bubble finally got involved. Without any concern for her personal space, he tossed little Lotte up on his shoulders and shoved away her pursuer. He fell on his ass and looked up at the bright red portholes with his "crazy eyes." The Little Sister thought he might set off security or summon a hoard of splicers to kill them, but he didn't. Instead, the not so gentleman got up and brushed himself off as if his pride had not been wounded.

"Well, if you want to earn an extra dollar, Patrick, you know where to find me." He announced in a voice that seemed to say for itself, 'I'm trying to be all high and mighty.' However, there was no time to mock him. After speaking, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In the old weirdo's wake were left the Protector and Gatherer.

"Why did he call you Patrick, Prince Bubbles?" Lotte asked once it became apparent that she wasn't going to be put down anytime soon. She was answered by a short, although not exactly harsh, grunt. "I still can't understand you. Can you pretty please talk more like Big Sister or Daddy?" sighed the utterly confused 13-year-old. This time she got no response. "Hello," she asked, bending over so her up-side-down face was blocking his vision, "anyone home?" The white prince immediately stopped in his tracks and, with slow certainty, removed her from his shoulders. Lotte grinned, proud that she could annoy him so badly that he relinquished his hold on her.

While he wasn't touched her in any way, the reluctant young teen attempted to dash away again. She got less than 5 feet away before being snatched up once again and pushed up onto his shoulders. "You haven't ever heard of personal space, have you?" Lotte sighed uncomfortably. Her Protector shook his head.

**I'm very sorry that I haven't added anything lately. Work hasn't been a piece of cake. I've had a death in the family. And current and future schooling isn't taking it easy on me. Those are my excuses, take 'em or leave 'em. This chapter isn't very eventful. However, it does have some key points of information. I'll probably post another chapter tonight. And maybe some of my other story as well.**


End file.
